131 MILES TO RIVERTON
by jpwagoneer1964
Summary: If Jack had lived to to make the November 1983 camping trip.
1. WHEELS

**131 MILES TO RIVERTON**

It is midday November 22nd 1983 two days before Thanksgiving near Riverton, Jack and Ennis just returned from17 days at Lake Lewis in the Teton's are at the stables where he keeps his horses, unloading and settling them into their stalls. After the bitter argument last spring they both wanted to do all the could to make this trip special for the other. Ennis managed to get not only Don Rowe's cabin , but over two weeks time off to spend with Jack one of the very longest times together since Brokeback. They did go hunting , Ennis shot an elk, with spices and such that Jack brought it provided several meals. As always their reunion brought on joy and easy close companionship. A few warmer days, in the mid 50's, gave the boys a chance to take a three day campout with the horses. Every evening was in the light of the fire, whether the fireplace at the cabin, fire ring outside or the campfire the made at camp. Like most times whenever they spent time in the northwestern mountains in Wyoming, Jack met Ennis at the stables and traveled the rest of the way in one truck. With the stables rarely deserted by human eyes Ennis and Jack had their private good bys at the lake before the drive back.

These last hours before parting often brings on a sadness, emotions are sometimes tense. But Jack seems especially chipper, excited about something.

"Ennis, lets head over to Rawlins and have us a supper?"

Usually not hungry when he has to part with Jack "Wha …what, Rawlins? That's over two hours away, what's so special about Rawlins? Huh? Besides, I half'ta check on the stock, been gone over two weeks, Huh?"

"Come on Ennis, that Aspen Steakhouse has the best chicken fried steak in the state! I have always been wan'tin to take you there….we can go in my truck." Jack is trying his best to persuade Ennis.

"You'll gonna take me back or…what! It's a long way".

"I'll get' cha back. Come on, good way t' cap off the trip. I'm only going to Lighting Flat tonight. You won't be sorry bud" Jack giving his best grin, needing to make this happen.

Ennis, welcoming the chance to spend more time with Jack as anything else agrees. "Well, alright then , guess it'll wait till I get back. Rawlins?".

The two ride along in Jacks truck enjoying each others company with animated talk of ranches, stock, equipment they see along the way. It's ribbon of two lane highway most of the way through the plains as they make their way to Rawlins. Mid afternoon by the time the boys pull into town, both hungry and in a good mood. As he threads his way through downtown Rawlins, Jack glances at a lot across the street, satisfied with what he sees he continues down the street to The Alpine Steak House. Finding a space in front, Jack and Ennis exit the truck and stretch, Jack leaving his truck unlocked with the keys still in the ignition.

Inside the two are seated in a large both by a middle aged friendly buxom waitress. Interior is a typical western steak eatery. Finished in dark wood paneling, stuffed moose head over fireplace, horse blankets, wagon wheels, old spurs, various tools, paintings of the old west abound. Lunch crowd has long since left and there are only two other tables occupied.

"Something to drink, honey?" waitress very aware of these to handsome strangers, happy to have a customer.

"Bring us two beers to start, ma'am" Jack enjoying the attention, winks at her.

Waitress arrives back with the beers and menus.

"Ma'am, I hear tell you have the best chicken fried steak in the whole state"

"Well sweetheart that's a fact! You want I'll bring you fine young men two plates? Comes with everything" Flirting with Jack.

Ennis is turning red, Jack grins back and says " surely Ma'am"

After homemade split pea soup, green salad with roman lettuce and spinach leaves with ranch dressing served in one large bowel to be divvied out, the waitress sets a huge oval plate in front of Ennis and Jack. On them are the most crispy tender chicken fried steak in all of the west, large potato pancake floating in sausage gravy, freshly cooked string beans in a separate saucer. Also placed on the table along with extra gravy, tray of fresh butter is covered basket of freshly made country biscuits, with honey or jam on the side. Both men look upon it ravenously and dive in.

Plates clean, biscuits devoured, piece of apple pie with ice cream downed apiece, two empty beer glasses used for each of them, Jack looks to Ennis. "Now wasn't that worth the trip?".

"Sure enough was, one of the best ever had." Ennis, feeling full and glad to have Jack with him to enjoy it. "Thank you bud."

"You boys go' in to be around these parts again soon I hope!" waitress laying down the check.

"I'll be back, just to see you ma'am!" Jack grinning, with a wink.

"I'll be wait' in sweetheart." Ennis turns red again.

Jack leaves a fifteen dollar tip on a $30.00 tab. Both tip hats as they leave.

Outside as Ennis starts toward the truck "Ennis, let's take walk, need to work off this meal"

"We otta be headin' back, more 'n two hours back to Riverton."

"Just around the block, won't take anytime at 'll. Come on" Jack looks to Ennis.

"All right then, but we should get a move on." Ennis moves to walk in step with Jack.

They are both enjoying their stroll. Ennis who can count the times on less than one full hand the times he has been to Rawlins in his lifetime is looking about, seeing the feed store, etc. When they're almost to the street to where Jack parked, the pair pass Fairmont Ford Lincoln-Mercury dealership. On the new vehicle lot aside from a white Mercury Marquis wagon with fake wood on the sides, a teal green Ford LTD II sedan and a silver Thunderbird are twelve Ford pickups in various configurations, full size F series models except for two Rangers. All of these are parked facing the street except one. It is a brand new 1984 F-150 XLT long bed two tone white and blue, nice factory sport wheels, Dura-Line plastic bedliner, parked in the lot parallel to the street. Hooked on the back is a brand new Featherlite two axle horse trailer at a slight angle so as to fit on the lot. Jack stops, tilts is head to the lot. looks to Ennis. "Come on, let's take a look"

The last thing Ennis ever wants to do is to look at new trucks he could never afford. He looks down hands in pockets. "Naw.... go ahead if you want...I'll just stay here." Not wanting to disappoint Jack.

"Aw come on bud. It never hurts to look" Jack gives Ennis's arm a gentle tug.

Ennis very reluctantly follows Jack still looking down. Jack walks over to the F-150 with the horse trailer, examines it, pats fender. "What do you think of this one?"

Ennis barely looks, turns away. "It's alright I guess."

"Bet a fella would have no problem haulin' a couple a horses in this rig." said Jack in his best salesman's banter.

"Let's go Jack, we gotta get back... huh." Ennis is antsy to leave.

Jack pulls out a large clear plastic envelope with Fairmont Ford Lincoln-Mercury printed on it from his jacket, tosses it to Ennis, tilting his head at the truck and trailer. "It's yours Ennis."

"Wh……What" looking at Jack.

"The truck and trailer, it's yours" Jack looking Ennis in the eyes. "You deserve it Ennis, work hard all you life….." Jack comes over to the drivers door by Ennis reaches around and opens it, squeezes Ennis's shoulder, gives him a hearty pat on the back.

Ennis is dumbfounded, looks blankly inside, unable to take this all in. "I can't take……it…it's to much."

Jack, hand resting on Ennis's back . "It's all right Ennis, all bought and paid for, registration, insurance, title, truck and trailer, everything's in that packet, extra keys too. Yours Ennis."

"Jack, I….can't…….I never could……. have……I can't accept…." Ennis stammers.

"Don't cha like it?" Jack feigning disappointment.

"This….this is the prettiest truck I ever seen……." Looks at the truck, touches the outside of the cab, runs his hand on the finish, rubs the door molding.

"It's alright Ennis". Jack said in his most gentle voice.

Ennis confused, unable think clearly. "Jack you gotta make 'm take it back."

On queue Jack begins to walk away. "To late bud, papers there say it belongs to a Mr. Ennis Del Mar of Riverton Wyoming". Jacks voice trails away.

Ennis, who realizes Jack is no longer standing next to him. "Jack….Jack, you come back here."

Jack sees Ennis breaks in to a youthful sprint to his truck. "Whooaa….."Jack looks back at Ennis, breaks in to a wide playful grin.

"Damn you Jack, you come on back here…..". Ennis starts after Jack.

Jack reaches his truck, opens the door, stands wide smile in the opening. "ENNIS." Jack shouts.

Startled Ennis stops in his tracks for just a moment.

"Drive safe cowboy!" said Jack, with a wink grins back at Ennis, timing just right, jumps in, starts up and drives away.

"Damn you!….Jack f….g Twist, you come back here, where do yr' thinks you goin' . Huh?" Ennis is running after Jack's truck. "How the hell am I s' posed get back to Riverton now? Huh?……. Come on Jack……what the hell……do ya think yer doin'?…….Get your ass back here!" Ennis running down the street after Jacks, his truck getting smaller and smaller, then turning toward the highway. "Damn! What am I supposed to do now? Huh?" Looking down, Ennis sees he is still clutching the packet from Fairmont Ford Lincoln-Mercury.

Jack looks at Ennis in the rearview mirror, smiles, mission accomplished. Suddenly is reminded of that other time looking in the mirror at Ennis that summer so long ago when their time as one with the mountain, was cut short, then not knowing if they would find each other again. Jack frowns for a moment, all those years now gone. Truth was Jack wouldn't trade a minute spent with Ennis for anything or anyone. Hell, he could hardly breathe around him. Sometimes he wished it wasn't so but he knew nothing he could do would ever change it. It may never be more that this, maybe a months worth of days a year if they were lucky but as hard as its been sometimes, something is a hell of a lot more than nothing.

Jacks thoughts turn to the road ahead, wonders how long it will take Ennis to get to Riverton, when he will decide it's okay to drive away in his truck. Wiping his eyes Jack smiles.

A motorist honks for Ennis to move. Ennis startled not even aware he was standing there in the middle of an intersection on Spruce street in downtown Rawlins, walks to the sidewalk, seeing no other choice, slowly starts his way back to the lot.. As he approaches the shiny truck and trailer Mr. Harris, a jovial man of just over 70 with a stance and walk that still spoke of his days playing basketball in his long ago youth, of Fairmont Motors greets Ennis. "Howdy there, are you Mr. Del Mar?"

"Yes…yes sir." Shakes his hand.

"Well young man. I just want to thank you for choosing Fairmont Motors. We will do our best to keep you as a customer."

"Yeah, well…" Ennis flustered, is at a loss for words.

"I'm sure you will be happy with your new truck". Mr. Harris looks at truck and trailer. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. Ordered this one special, took almost two months to get here, none other just like it. Got heavy duty tow package, engine block heater. See how that side color goes up over the back of the cab and onto the roof? That there is called Victoria Tu-Tone. Isn't she a beaut?"

Ennis sees the shiny finish white and blue divided by a multi colored decal stripe. "It's nice…..I just.."

"Your foreman, Mr. Twist was so worried it wouldn't get here in time."

"My……what?

"Your foreman. Mr. Twist. Made all the arrangements, placed the order, made sure we were paid the minute it got here, called us ever day to see when it was a coming. Made sure we had it parked out here today with the trailer for when you came. Oh he's real good man, never gave us a hard time, always fair, you lucky to have a man like that work-in fer you.

"Huh. ..Yeah ….ah….I….guess I am." Ennis still is trying to take this all in.

"By the way here is the extra set of keys we used to move it, almost forgot what I came out here for. Here let me show you around the trailer."

Ennis follows Mr. Harris to the back of the trailer, peers in. Sees oak floor, safety harnesses for the horses in place, two water fountains up front for the horses, brand new shovel and push broom hooked on bracket on one side. "you got tack lockers on either side, your keys should be in that pouch, open one." Ennis does so and inside he sees four brand new striped woolen horse blankets , thick of the best quality. He pulls one part way out and sees 'Thunder' embroidered, another says 'Lightning'. Inside the other locker are two brand new harnesses with reins, two new leather bridals, coil of the best rope, a stocked medicine shelf with various vitamins, remedies, first aid, etc. Ennis is overwhelmed.

Mr. Harris opens the drivers door for Ennis. As he get in he notices for the first time a clutch pedal and gearshift on the carpeted floor, protected by a heavy blue rubber floor mat. Sensing his look Mr. Harris looks at Ennis. "Mr. Del Mar, that's a heavy duty 4 speed tranny with an extra low granny gear ". Ennis remembered all the times he drove Jack's trucks, telling him he had no use for the automatic transmissions they had. On some of his employers ranch trucks he had always found that extra low gear useful but the only two pickups he ever owned had a 'three on the tree'.

"She's got two gas tanks, see how both gas caps are right there on either side of back wheel, not like those GMC and Chevys where you have to reach around to the other side to fill both tanks." Ennis remembered how Jack bitched when he had to fill the tanks on his 1980 GMC crew cab. "Holds 38 gallons in all, filled to the brim, you can go 450-500 miles with just the truck". Mr. Harris goes on. "Mighty fine truck you have here. My cards in that packet, you will be getting your plates in a couple of weeks, give me a call if there's anything I can do for ya."

Ennis looks back, still not quite sure what to make of all this, led on by Mr. Harris, climbs onto the seat.

"Well, have a safe trip home Mr. Del Mar." Bids friendly farewell to Ennis, now seated in the drivers seat.

"Ah...yes sir". Mr. Harris turns and goes into the office.

Down on the floor of the passenger side Ennis for the first time sees a large bucket, inside are several containers of carnauba wax, polish, bug and tar remover, carpet cleaner, tire brush, wash mitt, sprayer, several chamois's, tire pressure gauge, car wash soap and a envelope with '_Ennis' _written on it. Ennis pulls it out.

_Ennis_

_I know you will always keep your truck spic and span._.

_I'm nothing nowhere if I can't never see you bud. _

_Jack_

Ennis is moved beyond comprehension, biting his lower lip holding back tears. Sits there on the seat in a daze staring at the note.

Twenty minutes later Mr. Harris placing the receiver back on the phone on his desk turns from his chair sees the Ford truck with trailer still on the lot, gets up and walks up to the truck, see Ennis in the drivers seat, head down. Taps lightly on the window." Is everything alright son?" In a fatherly concern.

Ennis look up, rolls the window down. "Yes……yes sir" Ennis can hardly speak.

"Are you sure, son? Can I get you anything, a coffee, something to eat?"

Ennis gathers himself. "No …..no sir……everything is ….everything is real good, ……..thank you sir."

"Well then, you have a nice ride back."

"Yes….I……..I sure will."

Ennis fishes out his keys, pushes in the clutch, starts his truck, listens to the 351 V8 engine idle quietly, slips it into low, pulls out of the lot and starts to makes his way to HWY 287/720. As he settles the his new Ford at a cruising speed, thankful he didn't have to trust his old pickup on this long cold lonely two lane highway, its heater long ago bypassed when a hose ruptured. Sunset looming on his left, Ennis relaxes at bit enjoying the smooth ride, stretches out on the comfortable cloth bench seat still feeling the warmth and welcome muscle soreness of their steel embrace, now many hours passed back at the lake, each holding on so hard so the other wouldn't feel him shake, facing away when they finally pulled apart so as not to see the other's tears, yet each knowing both of their faces were wet. Jack, with whom he always felt so safe, always the comforter, protector, protecting him now as he drove back to Riverton. God, Ennis thought it felt so good to have Jack in his arms, faces pressed together, waking up wrapped around him, maybe……just maybe……

More that three hours had gone by when Ennis finally saw the first lights of Riverton thru the windshield, still distant in the horizon. With the trailer in tow on the narrow highway he didn't want to take it much above 50MPH. Not having made this trip often Ennis missed the Hwy 287 split at Windy Gap to Lender and had to backtrack a few miles. When he had gotten almost halfway, just outside of Jeffery City, he had to pull over for a while, Ennis could no longer hold back his tears.

** END OF PART ONE**


	2. NEW YEAR NEW HOPE

**NEW YEAR NEW HOPE**

Riverton, Wednesday December 7th 1983. Ennis is at the post office picking up his mail. His new Ford F-150 pickup is carefully parked on the street outside, it's finish glistening, slippery to the touch with the many coats of wax that Ennis has lovingly applied, no insect has a chance of a safe landing on this truck. Ennis walks out, sifts through his mail. Among several ads is a postcard from Jack.

_Friend_

_Had a great trip last month, one the best. Back in Texas safe._

_Jack_

Ennis walks to his truck, leaves the mail on the seat, grabs a bag of quarters in the glove box and walks to the payphone.

"Newsome Farm Equipment, this is Charlotte, may I help you?"

"Yes ma'am may I speak to Mr. Twist"

"I will see of he is in his office honey" After a moment Charlotte come back to Ennis. "He must be out on the lot, I will page him for you, may I tell him who is calling?"

"Ma'am…that's ok….I'll…."

"No trouble at all honey, may I have…."

"It's Ennis….Mr. Del Mar, he'll know……"

"Mr. Jack Twist, phone call line three"

Jack, dressed in his best Farm equipment salesmen's garb, nice jacket with suede yoke and elbow pads, new boots, warbler tie and palomino Stinson, is out on the lot with a customer. He hears the call, ignores it wanting to make the sale. After a second page he sees a junior salesmen, calls him over to answer questions till he gets back. Walks inside to Charlotte's desk .

"Did they say who it was?" Hoping to get back to make a sale.

"A Mr. D….Ennis Del Mar" She hands him the note from the pad.

"Thanks, Charlotte" . The color drained from his face Jack is scared what to think. In all the years of him and Ennis they have never spoken on the phone. He runs to his office, shuts and locks the door, closes the blinds.

"Ennis…Ennis is something wrong? Are you all right?"

"No…no…I'm alright….I just wanted to….." Ennis is glad to here Jack's voice, but so far away.

"You sure?" relief coming over Jacks face.

"I just want to call and….tell…." Ennis can hardly speak.

"What is it Ennis?" Still concerned.

Ennis almost can't get the words out." I just wanted to …..to thank you fer the truck….it sure is pretty……I……I sure am proud to have it."

A big wide smile comes to Jack's face, he beams. "S'alright Ennis, sure was glad for you to have it."

"And the trailer, I never seen a better one, the gear inside……for…" Ennis has to stop.

"Friend, I'm so glad you like it. No one deserves it more than….more than you" Jack 's eyes start fill.

"I….I built it carport for it next to the my trailer house, got some o' lumber from the ranch and some aluminum siding for the roof. That'll kept the snow of it this winter. Jack……"

Jack grinning to think of Ennis taking such care of his truck. "Ennis its so good to hear you voice."

"My old pickup….I gave to Andy, one of the fellas I work with on the ranch. 22 years old, support's wife 'n three kids, didn't have no way to get around. Lives way out at one of the old ranch houses same one me and Alma did when we first had the girls, before we moved to town. You….you sure made his family happy. I wish you could'da been there to see the looks on his kid's faces….Him tell'n all the places he could take 'm. All smiles, ear to ear. His wife Rita can go to town now, not have to be stuck way out there. Dropped him home after work, day after we went to Rawlins, told him it was his. Tried to thank me, I said 'couldn't do it without …….without my friend Jack Twist.' They want I be sure and thank you for them, make you dinner you when your in Riverton." Ennis starts to well up, has to stop a second. "Insisted I come for Thanksgiving….even my girls came by, got to show them off. All...all cuz of you Jack."

Jack holding back his tears, bits his lower lip.

"Jack……Jack are you there?"

"I'm...I'm here bud" Jack can barely get the words out, wishing he could touch Ennis.

"Jack……..I was thinking…..I maybe ah……..it's…….." Ennis looks down.

"What is it Ennis"

"Well….Junior's already turned 18 this year……and Jenny , well she will be……..next ye.., and I won't have to……..maybe if you still…..want to…..I mean next year after…..if you….I mean I miss……..y….…." Ennis is trying to get the words out, eyes glistening. "Aw it's probably way ……way too late. I'm sorry I…."

"Ennis……..Ennis , no…..it's …it's not" Jack can't believe what he is hearing, could this really be? Hoping Ennis is saying about…maybe… just maybe. Not wanting to break the spell Jack speaks. "Ennis, what…what are you doing over New Years?"

"What….I dun no, I might……."

"Why don't we meet down in Colorado, we could talk….some more……make plans……. I know a ski lodge way out has these real nice cabins, we could ski….and."

"Ain't never been on skis Jack. Might fall and break a leg" Ennis recovers a bit.

"Seems you and me have been on a lot of fishing trips bud, sometime we catch a few, other times never take the poles out'ta the truck." Jack grins.

"Ah…..well…."

"Say you'll go Ennis, let me know what days you can take off and I'll set it up. Ennis?"

"Sure….Jack….I'd …..I'd like that. And we can maybe ….talk….and …."

"Yeah Ennis….s'alright I…..I like what I ……hear….. You'll let me know when?"

"Sure enough... Jack…………." Ennis looks out to his truck, shimmering in the sunlight, standing in silent testimony on it's four tires what he is to Jack, Jack to him, feels he has a part of Jack with him, surrounding, covering him whenever he uses it. A tear begins fall.

"What Ennis" in Jacks most gentle voice.

"Thanks….thanks so much for the truck and the trailer for the horses. I can't tell you how much I...I like….having….. them …...and that they came from you. …….I know I never again have ones as nice as these."

"Yeah, you will Ennis" Jack said almost under his breath.

"Wh…What."

"Let me know what days you can take off for New Years. I'll send you directions when I hear back."

"Oh…sure, I'll send you a card. See…..see you then."

"See you cowboy, drive safe."

After a moment sitting at his desk, Jack wipes his eyes, looks around at the framed sales awards on the wall, toy farm machinery models on his desk, file cabinets, large painting of rodeo rider, settles back.

"Thank You, Ennis."

** END OF PART TWO  
**


	3. NEW YEARS 1984

**NEW YEARS 1984**

Ennis sits back and relaxes against the bench seat enjoying the ride of his sparkling new F-150 Ford pickup as he crosses the state line into Colorado. In his 39 years he has never yet set foot in Colorado, only other states visited were Idaho and parts of Montana. It's Thursday December 29th and Ennis is meeting up with Jack at a cabin Jack rented in the Gunnison National Forest, to talk about maybe what lies ahead for them. Ennis still feel a tug of nervousness at the thought. Passing a road sign measuring 81 miles to Fort Collins Ennis thinks back at a conversation he had the day before during a shared lunch with his friend and fellow ranch hand Andy.

"Ennis…I was just wondering…I…I'm my Aunt….are you……

"What is it Andy …Somethin' I c'n do fer you?"

"Ennis…you see my……I was…Your friend that got your new truck. Are you and him….I'm meant it ain't none of my business….and I 'd never even ask…..It's just that……well my Aunt Susan…she lost her husband a few years ago …Fell of his tractor when he was ah diskin' , he was only about 36 I think "

Ennis looks back wide eyed, thinking he and Jack are both now 39.

"Well…Her kids are nearly growed now…an I thought that…I know your divorced…..and you such a good man, been so good at me and my family…..I just thought that you and her ….but if…your….I mean if you and…."

Ennis feels his breath leave him stares back with a horrified look.

Andy seeing he has caused his good friend distress, puts his arm around Ennis's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ennis, never meant at get ya upset, don't matter none to me er Rita. Wouldn't never say anything at no one…It's ok ….really Ennis…me 'n my wife 'n kids think the word of you, would never do nothing' at cause ya harm…The other guys at the ranch think ya saved fer at least the last ten years fer that truck, workin' hard as ya do….no one thinks nuttin'. It's ok…..Ennis… just thought maybe my Aunt….I'm sorry I upset ya….If ya'd rather I'll never ask ….I won't….."

Ennis slowly gathering himself managed to pull out. "…Guess that' ll be best…if ya didn't…your Aunt …I mean."

"Just…Rita…ya know how women are…always wantin' at play matchmaker….want …people to be as happy as we are……me too I guess….."

"I ….I think I am…." Ennis said almost under his breath. Andy smiles at Ennis, claps him on the back.

"Don't you worry about Rita none……just cause she married a cowboy when she was 17 don't mean she don't know the ways of folks. I can't tell ya how highly she thinks if ya. And Ennis…You be sure when Jack Twist is in town at have 'm and you come fer dinner."

A few hours later, with hand written directions from Jack spread out on the seat Ennis is threading his way thru a labyrinth of dirt roads on the final stretch leading him to Jack. Still with very mixed feelings of apprehension for what may lay ahead this year, yet strangely comforted by Andy's words. And then finally coming to a clearing in the woods Ennis sees a fair size log cabin, dark stained logs with light green trim, smoke from the chimney rising above the trees, Jack's pickup parked near the front door. Jack as always there ahead of time, waiting ready to greet him. As the truck comes to a halt, the door opens , Ennis sees Jack's beaming smile all fears, anxiety are all but forgotten. Ennis bolts from his pickup nearly knocks Jack down in a body slam, holding onto each other in a fierce embrace, tears spilling from both.

"Missed ya so much bud" Ennis said squeezing even harder.

"Missed ya to cowboy…thought maybe ya wouldn't show….you know might….."

"No way…..wouldn't miss seeing ya….nothing would keep……" Ennis feels a tear from Jack roll down in own neck into his collar, can no longer speak.

After a few minutes the pair pulls slightly apart resting forehead to forehead, looking so close the tears are not in focus, yet this time absent of shame. Ennis reaches over to Jack's face caressing is cheek ever to gently, then flips his hat off clawing the top of head .

"O yeah?…..whoa…." Jack takes Ennis's arm pulls him to the thick carpet of pine needles covering the ground near the driveway. The two wrestle moving toward a large open patch of snow left from storms earlier in the month, disturbing a large area of the prefect smooth snow cover.

"Hey Ennis…yer not a gonna throw me 'nother punch er ya?"

"Long as ya don't knee me in the kisser again." both burst out laughing so hard they can't move.

"Ya wanna make snow angels."

Ennis laughing. "The two of us is hardly angels and 'sides we just ruined all the good snow."

Jack smiling back. "Alright then….better get inside…need to stoke the fire…go on get you stuff."

"I got somin' ya can stoke."

"Ennis! ….eerrrrrr."

Ennis turns a bit red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noon the next day found Jack and Ennis in the kitchen preparing a lunch of homemade chili, simmering all morning, fresh corn bread with honey butter, leafy green Cesar salad with a few beers to wash it all down.. Having yet to venture outside on this day the boys still managed to build up health appetite.

"Sure is ah nice place ya got fer us Jack, has everything."

"Yep, lots a places ta camp in these her mountains in the summer too."

"Looks like were all ready, let's et."

The boy eat heartily in comfortable silence enjoying one another, the meal. Plates nearly empty, bowels nearly licked clean, basket of bread empty, Jack looks to Ennis sitting across from him at the wooden table. "So Ennis ….Ya thinking…about….a you know…."

Ennis looking back at Jack clinches up, bits his lower lip moves his blue jean covered leg against Jack's breathing unsteadily. "…Uh….I was ….thinking that…….with Alma Jr. already eighteen and Jenny will be …next year…that……." Ennis is have trouble getting the words out.

Jack takes his hands hold them tightly. "It ok Ennis …go on…ya can say anything at me."

"It's just that….If ya still want…ya know I sure like being with ya like this…mebe we still…still could have…"

"Ennis…your shaking…Just relax…" Jack holds on to Ennis 's arms tightly. "It's ok…come here"

Jack stands up takes Ennis holds him, then walks him over to a large overstuffed couch sits them down. arms wrapped around him.

"So…so are ya say…are ya saying that ya wanna….ya wanna mebe have a…." Now Jack is biting his lip, uncertain in his voice. "You…you wanna …ranch up together?" Jack looking at Ennis intently, afraid of the answer.

Ennis shaking leans forward looks down still biting his lip nods what Jack has wished for most.

"But it still scares you don't it, yer still 'fraid cause of what ya saw when…" Jack holding on to Ennis, thankful for this lifeline.

Ennis nods his head yes, eyes shut glistening.

"But ya still want to…don't ya Ennis" Jack maintaining his grip.

Ennis nods again. "Uh Huh….."

Jack unable to hide his excitement. "Ennis….Ennis it will be ok, we c'n be together….watch out fer each other, we'll be ok. I's thinking 'bout us gettin' a place east of Denver, folks lot more acceptin' there, not like Wyoming er Montaina, you'll be close at visit yer daughters anytime ya want. Say ya will Ennis…please. Start lookin' soon, day after New Years if ya want."

Ennis wants more than anything to believe this. "….Ok…I'm just scared something' 'll happen at ya."

"And I sure don't want nuttin' at happen at ya….Ennis we'll be ok…long as were together…you rest your mind now…hear?"

The two remained encircled on the couch for considerable time, cheek to cheek Jack stroking Ennis's head, in a voice barely above a whisper, talking of the ranches in Colorado, how big a spread they would have, the sweet life, just them together, able to wake up every day next to each other, both enjoying the protective blissful entanglement. After a time Jack begin to stir.

"Come on Ennis we got some dishes at do, get yourself up."

"Only if ya help me up Jack"

Jack pulls Ennis up holding on to both arms. "Got plans fer you this afternoon boy!"

"Oh yeah… and just what do ya have in mind Mr. Jack Twist…Huh?"

"You'll see Mr. Del Mar and ya won't be disappointed neither!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO…NO, NO! Come back here. NO!"

Jack is awakened in pitch darkness to Ennis flailing his arm and legs gyrating in violent motions in their bed.

" JACK…NO…NO!…..NOOOOOOOOO!"

Jack trying his best to calm Ennis is rewarded for his efforts with a punch in the face. "ENNIS!…Wake Up!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jack finally manages to get his arms around Ennis pinning his arms holding on to him with all his strength as he tosses uncontrollably rolling out of bed into a heap of twisted sheets and bedding on the hard floor. Still shaking Ennis's face wet in tears, body wet with sweat.

"ENNIS! Wake up!" Jack gently shook Ennis, feeling his own nose start to bleed. "Ennis…Ennis its ok….You were having a dream…..Wake up its ok…"

"Jack….Jack they got you…..JACK!" Ennis sobbing , tears flowing.

"Its alright Ennis I right here with ya, Were in Colorado, were safe bud….I'm right here holdin' on ta ya….won't let go. Just had a bad dream, that's all." Jack nuzzling Ennis's wet face, arms remaining locked around him.

"Jack…they came after you…..they took you….took you away…..from……" Ennis between dreams and reality talking between sharp breaths.

"Shhhhhh…shhhhhhh….'s alright….right here…nothing's gonna happen……shhhhhh." Jack pressing his face against Ennis's.

Ennis become almost wide awake, encased in the warmth of Jack, squeezes the forearms griped tightly on him. "Jack… they came ….I couldn't…." Ennis sobbed.

"Shhhh……Ennis we'll always be alright, nobody ever mess with us…ya just had a bad dream. Always be here with ya….Shhhh…try to go back to sleep, your safe here with me bud. Mmmmmmmmm……mmmmmm…..mmmmm"

Jack feels Ennis go limp, his breathing becoming even.. Releasing his grip Jack eases out from under Ennis, rises, turns on a light in the adjoining bathroom. Finding an extra comforter in the chest at the foot of the bed covers Ennis. Then gathering fresh sheets and pillow cases as well, proceeds to make up the bed, careful not to step on Ennis. Bed made with soft flannel sheet Jack untangles Ennis out of the bedding he was twisted in and tossing it out of sight, carefully picked Ennis up laying him down on his side in their bed and then, lights out crawling in behind Ennis engulfing his body around him.

Ennis awakes from a deep sleep, sunrise lighting up their room, shadows of the trees on the walls, Jack's hand resting on his chest, looking back at him as he focused. He sees the blood, dried on Jack face. "Wha…what the hell happened at you?" Ennis asked, with a quizzical look in his face

Jack smiling back, had been savoring in the sight of Ennis in slumber. "Whadda yer mean?"

"Your face…all bloody…look like ya went out an got in a bar fight."

"You don't….remem…I…I went an took a piss in the middle of the night, hit the bed post on the way back."

"Jack F….g Twist you always were the biggest klutz I ever knowed." Ennis grinned back. "Come on let's get yer mug cleaned up. Ain't a gonna be kissin' no one with a bloody face."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the clock approached 12.00 New Years Eve, high up in the Colorado Rockies, under brilliant starlit sky, in a fine log cabin with two pickups outside, surrounding trees reaching to the heavens, a bedroll laid out on the floor before the fire, two men in just their skin with more than twenty years behind them, touch face to face, raise a glass toasting to the years that are before them.


End file.
